This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Exhaust gas treatment devices such as catalytic converters, diesel oxidation catalysts, diesel particulate filters, and the like, may be employed in various applications to treat exhaust gasses emitted from internal combustion engines. Many of the exhaust gas treatment devices include relatively heavy components such as a ceramic substrate or a catalyst bed for treating the exhaust. The system for coupling the exhaust treatment device to the vehicle must withstand a wide range of external inputs such as when a vehicle wheel enters and exits a pothole in the road.
Typical exhaust treatment devices are fixed to the vehicle underbody or frame with a number of welded brackets or straps. While these arrangements may have sufficiently supported the exhaust treatment device in the past, the cost and complexity of individually welding support brackets to the exhaust treatment device is undesirable. Depending on the number of brackets used and their location, stress concentrations may be introduced that may negatively affect the useful life of the exhaust treatment device. In addition, the use of clamps may introduce additional challenges in mounting to assure the proper orientation of the exhaust treatment device and the clamp in order to clear other vehicular components.
One known exhaust treatment device includes an inlet end formed as a casting that is subsequently coupled to a sheet metal housing. The casting includes a mounting provision for the exhaust treatment device. Unfortunately, as the entire inlet assembly is formed from a cast component, heat is transferred readily from the interior of the exhaust treatment device to an exterior surface of the cast inlet assembly. Most end users and Original Equipment Manufacturers prefer an insulated arrangement where the external temperature of the treatment device remains below a predetermined maximum temperature. Furthermore, the casting is relatively large, heavy and costly. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide an improved exhaust treatment device including a cost effective integral mounting system having sufficient thermal shielding.